


knifeplay

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM basically, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Drinking, Fantasizing, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned: - Freeform, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sexual Fantasy, This is extremely rushed & not proof read you've been warned, Voyeurism, Yuta is a masochist, Yuta jerks off to the thought of his members fucking him, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: the horrifying part of it all however, is the dark red that starts at his hairline, trickling down his forehead until it meets his jaw, the dried substance parting as it further trails down his long neck and over his sharp collarbones, fading as it continues over his rising chest, until the red finishes just down the centre of his stomach, leading to the possession between his legs.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: the blood coming from yuta's head is fake. it's not real, it's just apart of his fantasy
> 
> also, just a warning, yuta's fantasy may seem a bit r*pey so if that stuff triggers u, click away now pls xx

if somebody were to break in right now – breach the unlocked front door, make their way with heavy footsteps towards the slightly parted door with dim light seeping through the crack, all to draw anybody's attention – one would be stricken by the sight that had come upon them.

yuta, spread out on the white sheets, only dressed in a black kimono with hints of blossom flowers that contrast with the blood red undertones of the silk as it slips open to reveal orange lit skin, casting shadows along his thin waist and down his lifted thigh. his back is arched, the silver of his bellybutton piercing glistening as his hips move sensually, almost begging any stalker to keep their gaze on him. if your eyes trail upwards, you'll notice his dark nipples are pierced too, begging to be toyed with. his neck is bared, mouth parted as silent moans and pleas leave his lips, dark blue hair sprawled across the sheets and coming down just past his eyes, tangling with his dark wet eyelashes that flutter open and shut. the horrifying part of it all however, is the dark red that starts at his hairline, trickling down his forehead until it meets his jaw, the dried substance parting as it further trails down his long neck and over his sharp collarbones, fading as it continues over his rising chest, until the red finishes just down the centre of his stomach, leading to the possession between his legs.

yuta's right arm is lifted, kimono pooling at his elbow to reveal his tatted forearm. in his hand is a florescent knife, the colours dancing at every twitch of yuta's wrist. it's engraved with beautiful patterns, mostly covered by the fingers that wrap around the base of the weapon. just like his abused lips, the bottle of wine to his left, and the inside of the kimono, his nails are painted red, sharpened to a point and digging into his palm, almost breaching the skin.

he takes a swig from the wine in his position laying down, lips parted and accepting the red liquid that leaves the rim of the bottle and trickles like a blood waterfall into his mouth, some leaving the corners of his lips messily and slipping down his chin. then, slamming the bottle onto the nightstand, yuta brings the sharp object in his right hand to his mouth, stretching his tongue out to lick the cool metal, groaning at the sensation. he took the knife and trailed the flat side down the underside of his chin, over his adams apple and down the centre of his chest, eyelids closing as he imagines it's somebody else holding the knife, teasing him by lightly dancing the sharp edge across his skin, before pressing down hard enough to draw blood.

_ the first man to slip into his imagination is jaehyun, who'd grip his thighs hard enough to form bruises. they'd fight for a while, a fight yuta know he'd lose. their limbs would tangle as they fight for dominance, bare muscle straining and twitching until jaehyun is pinning yuta down into the sheets and fucking him until he cries. jaehyun would carve possessive words into his inner thighs, leaning down and licking the wounds, sealing them then shoving his tongue in yuta's mouth, forcing him to taste the metallic of his own blood. _

_ next to come into his mind is johnny. yuta would imagine the man tying his wrists and ankles to the bedpost, then blindfolding him with the tie of his own kimono. he'd lean down, spitting vicious threats into his ear then trace the knife across his skin when he least expects it, pressing down until yuta whimpers out in pain, the sting taking over all his body. johnny would do this as he fucks him, pleasure mixing with fear, jolting yuta's senses. his ankles would be untied just so johnny can hold his legs up, gazing at the blood that falls down his thighs to the centre of yuta's body. _

yuta bucks his hips up into the hand currently wrapped around his leaking dick, moaning shamelessly as the images fade in and out of his head. he struggles to use the knife while jerking off, whimpering because he just wants somebody to break in and fuck him braindead. turning over onto his front, yuta spreads his thighs, knees digging into the bed as he continues stroking his dick, asshole twitching as the cool air hits his exposed ass.

_ then doyoung slips into his mind, standing at the foot of the bed watching yuta pathetically get off. yuta can feel his cold gaze on the back of his head, sending chills down his spine. the bed would dip as the man kneels in front of yuta's body, one hand on his hip and the other pressing the knife, just as cold as his gaze, into his side, stopping him from moving. doyoung would stay silent, causing more fear to pool at the tips of yuta's fingers that tremble just incase he moves, the knife slicing the thin skin that stretches across his waist. doyoung would tease and tease him until yuta can't help but twitch, moaning in pain as blood is drawn, dripping onto the white sheets. _

yuta can't help but twist onto his back again, imagining the feeling of the warm sticky sheets against his back, painted with blood and cum.  


_ as he jerks off faster, the last man to enter his mind is sicheng, breaking into the bedroom and catching him jerking off. the man would have a mask over his head, covering his identity as he makes his way closer to the trembling body on the bed, like a predator stalking its prey. sicheng would be fully clothed as he fucks yuta hard, the point of the knife tilting yuta's chin up before the weapon is pressed against his bared neck in threat. and once sicheng had used him for his own pleasure, warmth would flow down yuta's neck like the cum spilling out of his asshole, until he grows unconscious and the sight of sicheng ripping off his mask fades into nothingness.  _

the fantasy alone causes yuta's eyes to roll back, back arching beautifully as he thrusts into the cupped hand around his dick, flow after flow of cum spilling over his fingers as a high keen of sicheng's name leaves his lips. he has his own knife pressed flatly against his throat when he comes down from his high, hips twitching when he lightly dug his sharp nails into the underside of his sensitive dick. with a shaky hand, yuta reaches down with the knife to collect some cum, bringing it to his lips and lapping up the substance spread on the knife like cream. 

dropping the weapon and his quivering thighs simultaneously, yuta's head lolls to the side, tongue dropping out, a mixture of cum and saliva dancing across his tongue piercing. once his wet eyes flutter open however, they meet another wide pair in the doorway.

_ sicheng's eyes _

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if there are any tags that need to b added


End file.
